fanmade_precure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
HSPC06
'Her Cover Blown! Cure Love's Identity '(彼女のカバーが吹き！キュアラブの正体！''Kanojo no kabā ga fuki! Kyua Rabu no shōtai!'') is sixth episode of ''Heartful Shine Pretty Cure ''and is the 679th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis The episode begins where we see Cure Legend, Cure Miracle, Cure Fantasy, Cure Soul and Cure Love fighting the daughter of Tatsuya, Darkilia. All five Cures, joining forces, defeat Darkilia, forcing her to flee the scene. All de-transform except for Cure Love. Akiko smiles at her and holds out her hand, and asks Cure Love to join the Heartful Shine Pretty Cure, but, to everyone's shock, Cure Love refuses. Cure Love leaves, and says that even though she may be one of the five Chosen Ones, she wants to fight by herself, and doesn't need anyone's help. The next day, Akiko notices that Yoshida Minako, the Student Council President of their school, is looking down. Akiko asks what the matter was, and Minako says that she received some help from a few people, but she turned them down and now she thinks that they hate her. Akiko asks who the people where, but Minako refuses to answer. She walks away, leaving Akiko wondering who the people were, That afternoon, Akiko describes her strange conversation to Tachibana Chiharu, Fukui Emiko and Nakamura Harumi, the other Cures. Harumi suggests that Minako may be a minion of the enemy, but Emiko says that we aren't sure. Suddenly, there is a loud crash, and it is revealed that Black has stolen the Heart Rainbow off of a little girl and turned it into a Sakebi. The girls transform into Cure Legend, Cure Miracle, Cure Fantasy and Cure Soul, but then they realise that Black has made the Sakebi in the hopes of luring Cure Love out. Cure Love does come, but ends up getting wound up in trouble. The Cures help her out, and all five Cures begin fighting Black and the Sakebi. Then Black realises that his Sakebi is losing, so he shoots dark beams towards the Cures. Each Cure dodges with ease, but Cure Love is so distracted with fighting the Sakebi, that she got hit with a dark beam! Cure Love plummets to the ground and de-transforms, into Minako! The Cures were shocked, but they continued fighting the Sakebi. They purified it, and returned the Heart Rainbow to the little girl. Then the Cures go down to Minako, who looks ashamed, and de-transform, and they then ask her about her past and the meaning of their dreams they have about her. Minako didn't want to tell, but she agrees. Major Events * Cure Love is revealed to Minako. * Minako refuses to join the team. * Minako agrees to tell about her past and why the Cures have the dreams about her. Trivia * Black shoots a lot of small beams, and Cure Love did not notice them. Characters Pretty Cure * Akiyama Akiko/Cure Legend * Tachibana Chiharu/Cure Miracle * Fukui Emiko/Cure Fantasy * Nakamura Harumi/Cure Soul * Yoshida Minako/Cure Love Mascots * Aika * Bunko * Chinatsu * Emi Villains * Darkilia * Black Secondary Characters Category:Heartful Shine Pretty Cure Category:Heartful Shine Pretty Cure Episodes Category:Episodes